<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stars aren't as pretty as you, darling. by 123yourmomsahoe123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051267">the stars aren't as pretty as you, darling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yourmomsahoe123/pseuds/123yourmomsahoe123'>123yourmomsahoe123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DNF, Love, M/M, Sweet, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123yourmomsahoe123/pseuds/123yourmomsahoe123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's been losing himself. War, after war, after war, it was just becoming too much for him to handle.</p><p>George had it pretty easy. Protected and loved, he was never really expected to fight or go to war.</p><p>Dream was going to make sure it stayed that way.</p><p>George just wanted Dream back.<br/>___________<br/>Or, angst with my favorite boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stars aren't as pretty as you, darling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sat perched on Eret's tower, looking at the SMP down below, the houses, towers, and shops lit in the moonlight.</p><p>He was tense, that much was clearly obvious. Glowing sword in hand though no one was near, he sat on alert. Hours ticked by, he sat in a silent Sigel, glued to the same spot. He only moved when he heard light footsteps behind him. Glancing backward, he saw a gorgeous man stumbling up to him. Glowing skin that the moonlight illuminated, with chocolate eyes and hair to match, he truly was a sight to behold. He sat quietly next to Dream, and leaned into his side. He looked up at Dream, a slight smile on his small face. </p><p>"The moon looks very pretty tonight." He said quietly.</p><p>Dream then grabbed his chocolate hair and yanked him off of the tower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Splatt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The end!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>